1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gun sights for weapons and specifically for telescopic sight mounts.
2. Description of Related Art
Telescopic sights for use on rifles and other weapons are well known and have gained wide acceptance. The adaptability of such telescopic sights to weapons generally involves the mounting of the telescope containing cross hairs which are used to register upon the target and a means of mounting the telescope onto the weapon. Generally, it has been known in the art to mount such a sight by the use of rings which encircle the telescope and mount onto a dovetail-like apparatus which is parallel to the bore of the weapon. In conventional systems, the rings which encircle the telescope are solidly mounted to a base which connects them to longitudinal dovetails (or rails) on the weapon. In some applications, the rings or ring mounts may also contain set screws or adjustment screws which allow for horizontal and vertical adjustment of the telescope to accommodate lateral and vertical changes in the sight line of the telescope versus the weapon bore. In other arrangements known in the art, micrometer adjustment to the cross hairs within the telescope may be made in order to adjust for windage and elevation to "sight in" the weapon at a target range after the telescopic sight has been mounted. However, in many applications, it is desirable to have the ability to accommodate large excursions of elevation which are not easily provided by micrometer adjustments or adjustments in the base, since the base is commonly mounted to a linear track or dovetail arrangement on the weapon. It would, therefore, be desirable if a telescopic mount could be provided which allowed for vertical and horizontal adjustment to accommodate initial "sighting in" of the weapon before minor adjustments are made with the micrometer sights on the telescope.